Interlingua-English Dictionary m
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- m abbr = metro; m² = metro quadrate; m³ = metro cubic ma conj but; non solmente ... ma alsi not only ... but also (= mais) macabre adj gruesome, macabre; dansa macabre dance of death, danse macabre MacAdam, John London npr Scottish engineer who invented macadam pavement Hence: macadam-macadamisar-macadamisation macadam A n macadam macadamisar v to macadamize macadamisation n macadamization macaron n macaroon macaronea (-éa) n macaronic composition, macaronics macaroni npl Cookery macaroni Hence: macaronea; macaronic macaronic adj macaronic (as in “macaronic verse”) Maccabeos (-éos) nprpl Maccabees macedone¹ n Macedonian (= inhabitant of Macedonia) Hence: Macedonia; macedonie-macedonia macedone² adj Macedonian (= pertaining to Macedonia) Macedonia¹ npr Macedon, Macedonia macedonia² n Cookery macédoine macedonie adj Macedonian (= pertaining to Macedonia) macellar v to butcher, slaughter macelleria (-ía) n butchershop macellero n butcher macello n slaughterhouse Hence: macellero; macelleria; macellar mach- in compounds mach- (= fight) Hence: machopolypo etc.; logomache etc.; sciamachia etc.; tauromachia etc.; batrachomyomachia etc. Machiavelli, Niccolo (níc-) npr Florentine statesman Hence: machiavellismo; machiavellista; machiavellic machiavellic adj Machiavellian machiavellismo n Machiavellism machiavellista n Machiavellian machina (má-) n machine; also: engine; machina infernal infernal machine; machina (de scriber) typewriter; machina de vapor (steam) engine Hence: machinal; machineria; machinista; machinar & machinal adj mechanical (1. as in “mechanical powers”; 2. as in “mechanical action”) machinar v to machinate Hence: machination, machinator machination n machination machinator n plotter, machinator machineria (-ía) n machinery (= machines collectively) machinista n 1. machinist (= one who invents, makes or controls machines); 2. engineman; 3. stagehand, scene shifter machopolypo (-pó-) n Zool. machopolyp macie n leanness, thinness Hence: emaciar & macr- adj in compounds macro- (= long, large) Hence: macrocosmo etc.; macroseismo etc.; macrocephale etc.; macroscopic etc. macrocephale adj macrocephalic Hence: macrocephalia macrocephalia (-ía) n macrocephaly macrocosmic adj macrocosmic macrocosmo n macrocosm Hence: macrocosmic macrocyste n Bot. macrocyst macroscele adj macroscelous, long-legged Hence: macroscelia macroscelia (-ía) n macroscelia, long-leggedness macro-scelide (-scé-) n Zool. elephant shrew, Macroscelides macroscopic adj macroscopic macroseismo (-séizmo) n macroseism, major earthquake macula n stain, spot; sin macula spotless, immaculate Hence: macular-maculamento, maculabile, maculate-immaculate; dismacular-dismaculator, dismaculatura maculabile adj spotting easily maculamento n spotting, staining macular v to stain, spot maculate 1. pp of macular; 2. adj spotted, speckled, flecked madonna n madonna madrigal n Mus. madrigal maestra n mistress (= female teacher) maestrabile adj teachable maestral adj masterly maestramento n instruction, training maestrar v 1. to master; 2. to instruct, train maestrative adj instructive maestria (-ía) n mastery (= skill, dexterity, worthy of a master) maestro n master (1. lord, owner, etc.; 2. person possessing approved skill or mastery); attrib. master (= main); maestro de ceremonias master of ceremonies; maestro (carpentero, etc.) master (carpenter etc.); maestro (de schola) (school)master Hence: maestria; maestral; maestrar-maestramento, maestrabile, maestrative; burgomaestro etc.; maestra maga n enchantress, sorceress; also: witch magazin n 1. warehouse, storehouse; 2. store, shop; 3. Mil. magazine (of military supply); 4 magazine (= entertaining periodical for the general reader) Hence: magazinero; immagazinar-immagazinage magazine A n magazine (= entertaining periodical for the general reader) magazinero n warehouseman magia (-ía) n magic; also: witchcraft; magia blanc white magic; magia nigre black magic magic adj magic, magical; lanterna magic magic lantern magico n magician magis (má-) adv 1. more; 2. rather magistral adj 1. magisterial (as in “magisterial air”); 2. Pharm. magistral magistrato n magistrate Hence: magistratura magistratura n magistracy, magistrature (1. dignity or office of a magistrate; 2. magistrates collectively) magistro n master (as in “master of arts”) Hence: magistrato &; magistral magnanime (-ná-) adj magnanimous Hence: magnanimitate magnanimitate n magnanimity magnate n magnate (1. person of eminence or great influence; 2. Hist. member of the Upper House in the Diets of Hungary and Poland) magne adj great, eminent Hence: magnate; magnitude; magnific &; magnificar-magnification; magnamime etc. magnesia n Chem. magnesia (= magnesium oxide) Hence: magnesium; magnesian; magnesic magnesian adj Chem. magnesian magnesic adj Chem. magnesic magnesium (-né-) n magnesium magnete n magnet Hence: magnetismo; magnetic; magnetisar; magnetron etc.; magneto-electric etc.; electromagnete etc. magnetic adj magnetic magnetisar v to magnetize (1. to charge with magnetic properties; 2. to mesmerize) magnetismo n magnetism; magnetismo animal animal magnetism, mesmerism magneto n Elec. magneto magneto-electric adj magneto-electric magnetron n Phys. magnetron magnific adj 1. magnificent; 2. munificent Hence: magnificente-magnificentia magnificar v to exalt, extol, magnify magnification n exaltation (= act of exalting or extolling) magnificente adj 1. magnificent; 2. munificent magnificentia n 1. magnificence; 2. munificence magnitude n magnitude (1. greatness; 2. Astron.) mago n 1. magus, mage; 2. magician, sorcerer; le (tres) magos the (three) Magi Hence: magic-magico; magia; maga magre adj lean, thin, meager; die magre Eccl. fast day Hence: magressa; magrir magressa n leanness, thinness magrir v to become lean or thin, reduce mahagoni (-há-) n mahogany maharaja Hind. n maharaja maharani Hind. n maharanee mahatma n mahatma mahdi (-dí) n Mahdi Mahomet npr Mohammed Hence: mahometismo; mahometista; mahometan-mahometano mahometan adj Mohammedan, Mahometan mahometano n Mohammedan, Mahometan mahometismo n Mohammedanism, Mahometanism mahometista n Mohammedan maio n May mais¹ (-ís) n (Indian) corn, maize mais² (máis) conj but; non solmente ... mais etiam not only ... but also majest- see majestate majestate n 1. majesty; 2. Majesty Hence: majestose; majestatic majestatic adj majestic majestose adj majestic, majestical major¹ adj major (1. greater in dimension, rank, age, etc.; 2. Mus.; 3. Law of full age); fortia major force majeure; le major parte del tempore most of the time; stato major Mil. general staff Hence: majoritate; majorar; major-majoria, majordomo etc. major² n major (1. Army; 2. person who is of age); major general major-general majorar v to make greater majordomo n major-domo majoria (-ía) n majority (1. rank of an army major; 2. legal age of responsibility) majoritate n majority (1. greater or greatest number; 2. legal age of responsibility; 3. rank of an army major) majuscula n capital (= capital letter) majuscule adj capital (as in “capital letter”) Hence: majuscula mal¹ adj bad, evil; le mal oculo the evil eye Hence: malitia &; malefic &: maligne &: malformation etc.; malgrado etc.; malodor etc.; malsan etc.; malevole etc.; malevolente etc.; malfamate etc.; maledicer etc.; maltractar etc. mal² adv badly mal³ n 1. evil, also: bad (= badness, that which is bad); 2. illness; 3. pain, ache; mal caduc falling sickness, epilepsy; mal de mar seasickness; facer mal a un persona to hurt, injure, a person; mal de capite headache; mal del pais homesickness; mal del aviatores airsickness malaceas npl Bot. Malaceae malacee adj Bot. malaceous malade adj ill, sick Hence: maladia maladia (-ía) n illness, sickness malaria I n Pathol. malaria Hence: malaric malaric adj malarial malay¹ (-ái) n Malay (1. member of the Malayan Race; 2. Malay language) Hence: Malaya malay² (-ái) adj Malay, Malayan Malaya npr Malaya, Malay Peninsula malcontente adj dissatisfied; also: malcontent maledicente adj slanderous maledicentia n slander maledicer -dic-/-dict- v to curse (= to utter a curse or curses against) Hence: maledicente-maledicentia; malediction; maledicte maledict- see maledicer maledicte adj cursed, accursed malediction n malediction, curse malefic (-lé-) adj malefic, harmful Hence: maleficio; maleficente-maleficentia maleficente adj maleficent, evil-doing maleficentia n maleficence, mischievousness maleficio n evil deed, mischief malevole adj malevolent malevolente adj malevolent Hence: malevolentia malevolentia n malevolence malfacer -fac-/-fact- v to do evil, wrong Hence: malfaciente; malfactor malfaciente adj maleficent, harmful malfact- see malfacer malfactor n malefactor malfamate adj in bad repute malformation n malformation malgrado conj in spite of malgratiose adj churlish, rude malgre (-gré) prep in spite of (= malgrado) malia n 1. mesh (of a net); 2. stitch (in knitting, etc.); 3. mail-armor Hence: maliar; inmaliar maliar v to net (as in “to make a living by netting purses”) malic adj malic; acido malic malic acid malignar v to be malignant maligne adj malignant (1. malicious; 2. malign, harmful) Hence: malignitate; malignar malignitate n malignancy, malignity malitia n malice Hence: malitiose malitiose adj malicious malleabile adj malleable malleabilitate n malleability mallear v 1. to hammer, hammer out; 2. to thresh (grain), etc. Hence: malleabile-malleabilitate malleo n I. mall (1. mallet used in game of mall; 2. the game “mall”; 3. the alley in which mall was played); II. sledgehammer Hence: mallette; mallear & mallette n mallet malo n apple Hence: malacee-malaceas; malic malodor adj malodorous malsan adj unhealthy (1. not in good health; 2. unwholesome) malsonante adj 1. ill-sounding; 2. offensive, scandalous malt n malt Hence: maltosa; maltar-maltator maltar v to malt (= convert into malt) maltator n malter, maltster maltosa n Chem. maltose maltractamento n maltreatment maltractar v to maltreat Hence: maltractamento malversar v to be guilty of malversation or corruption in office Hence: malversation malversation n malversation (= corruption in office) mam- see mamma mamilla n Anat. mamma Hence: mamillon; mamillari; mamillate; mamilliforme etc. mamillari adj mamillary (1. pertaining to the breast; 2. mammiform) mamillate adj mamillated, mamillary mamilliforme adj mamillary, mamilliform mamillon n Geog. mamelon mamma n 1. Anat. mamma; 2. mama (= mother) Hence: mammal &; mammari; mammifere &; mammiforme etc.; mamilla & mammal n mammal Hence: mammalogia etc. mammalogia (-ía) n mammalogy Hence: mammalogic mammalogic adj mammalogical mammari adj mammary mammifere adj mammiferous Hence: mammifero mammifero (-í-) n mammal mammiforme adj mammiform mammona n Bib. mammon mammut n mammoth man-¹ in derivatives and compounds Hence: mania-maniac-maniaco, anglomania etc., bibliomania etc., megalomania etc.; bibliomane etc.; megalomane etc.; anglomano etc.; kleptomano etc.; theatromano etc. man-² adj in compounds mano- (1. rare, thin; 2. gaseous) Hence: manometro etc. manar v 1. to flow, trickle; 2. to emanate Hence: emanar & manata n handful mancar v to be lacking (= to be deficient or missing) manchette F n cuff (of a sleeve) manchu¹ (-tchú, -djú) adj Manchu, Manchurian Hence: Manchuria, Manchukuo etc. manchu² (-tchú, -djú) n Manchu (1. Manchurian; 2. Manchu language) Manchukuo (-tchúkwó, -djúkwó) npr Manchukuo Manchuria (-tch-, -dj-) npr Manchuria mancipar v to make over or deliver up as property mancipe (mán-) n purchaser Hence: mancipar-emancipar etc. manco n lack, want Hence: mancar mand- v in derivatives Hence: mandibula &; manducar & mandante n Law principal, mandator mandar v 1. to order (= to have a person follow an order or instruction); 2. to send Hence: mandante; mandato &; commandar &; contramandar; demandar & mandarin n mandarin (= Chinese public official); lingua mandarin Mandarin (language) Hence: mandarinato; mandarinismo mandarina n mandarin (= tangerine) Hence: mandariniero mandarinato n mandarinate mandariniero n mandarin (tree) mandarinismo n mandarinism mandatario n mandatary, mandatory; also: attorney, agent, etc. mandato n 1. order, command; 2. Pol. mandate; mandato postal (postal) money order Hence: mandatario mandibula n Anat. jaw; also: Zool. mandible Hence: mandibular mandibular adj mandibular mandola I n mandola, mandora, pandora, pandore, bandore, etc. (= musical instrument similar to a mandolin, but larger) mandolino I n mandolin manducabile adj edible manducar v to eat; manducar (un persona) vive to eat (someone) alive; manducar le parolas to mumble, chew one’s words Hence: manducabile; manducation manducation n (act of) eating mane 1. n morning; 2. adv early in the morning maneabile adj easy to handle; manageable maneabilitate n wieldiness; manageability maneamento n handling (of a tool, instrument, etc.) manear v to handle (a tool, instrument); also: Equit. to manage; train, break in Hence: maneo; maneamento; maneabile-maneabilitate, immaneabile maneo (-éo) n I. stratagem, trick; II. manège (1. horsemanship; 2. riding school) -maner v in derivatives and compounds Hence: immaner &; permaner &; remaner & mangan- see manganese, manganic manganato n Chem. manganate manganese n Chem. manganese (= the metal “manganese”) Hence: manganite; manganic-manganato, permanganic-permanganato; manganifere; manganose manganic adj Chem. manganic manganifere adj manganiferous manganite n Mineral. manganite manganose adj Chem. manganous mangiabile (-já-) adj edible mangiar¹ (-jár) v to eat Hence: mangiabile; mangiator; mangiatoria mangiar² (-jár) n food mangiator (-ja-) n eater mangiatoria (-ja-) n manger, crib mania (-ía) n mania (1. Pathol.; 2. as in “sport mania”); haber le mania de to have a mania for maniac (-í-) adj maniac maniaco (-í-) n maniac manica n 1. Clothing sleeve; 2. hose (= flexibile tube for conveying water, etc.); 3. channel, strait; 4 handcuff; 5 gas-mantle; in manicas de camisa in shirt sleeves; haber le manica large to be lenient (in judging moral matters); le Manica the (English) Channel manich- see manico manichetto n muff manico n handle (of a hammer, broom, plow, etc.); neck (of a violin) Hence: manichetta; dismanicar; immanicar manicuro n manicurist maniera n manner, way; de maniera que so that; manieras manners; bon manieras good manners; mal manieras bad manners Hence: manierismo; manierista; manierose; manierar manierar v to fill with mannerism, to make affected, to stylize manierismo n mannerism manierista n mannerist manierose adj well-mannered, mannerly manifestar v to manifest manifestation n manifestation (1. act of manifesting; 2. public demonstration) manifeste adj manifest Hence: manifestar-manifestation; manifesto manifesto n 1. manifesto; 2. manifest manilla n 1. bracelet; 2. shackle maniluvio n Med. maniluvium, bath for the hands manipular v to manipulate Hence: manipulation; manipulative; manipulator; manipulatori manipulation n manipulation manipulative adj manipulative manipulator n manipulator manipulatori adj manipulatory manivella n Mach. crank Hence: manivellar manivellar v to crank, turn a crank manna n manna (1. “Biblical manna”; 2. Pharm.) mannequin F n mannequin (1. figure of a person used by artists, tailors, etc.; 2. dressmaker’s live model) mano n I. hand (1. hand of a person; 2. handwriting); II. quire (of paper); sub mano in an underhanded way; del mano al mano directly, without intermediary; de prime mano first-hand; dar le ultime mano a to give the final touch to; un mano lava le altere you scratch my back, I scratch yours; demandar le mano de un persona to ask for someone’s hand; mano morte mortmain; lavar se le manos de to wash one’s hands of; venir al manos to come to blows; de secunde mano second-hand Hence: manata; manilla; manual; manico &; manica; manear &; manumitter etc.; manicuro etc.; quadrumane etc.; manufac- etc.; manuscripte etc.; manomorte etc.; manicuro etc.; maniluvio etc.; mantener etc.; mancipe etc.; sinistromane etc.; quadrumane etc.; lavamanos etc. manographo (-ó-) n Engin. manograph manometro (-ó-) n manometer manomorte n Law mortmain manovra n 1. operation (= act of putting and keeping in operation); 2. R.R. shunting; switching; 3. seamanship; 4 maneuver; manovras 1. Mil. maneuvers; 2. Naut. rigging, tackle Hence: manovrar-manovrabile-manovrabilitate, manovrator manovrabile adj maneuverable manovrabilitate n maneuverability manovrar v 1. to operate (= to put and keep in operation); 2. to maneuver manovrator n maneuverer Mansard, François npr French architect Hence: mansarda mansarda n Arch. mansard (1. mansard roof; 2. mansard story or room); also: garret, attic mansuete adj tame; also: gentle, mild, meek, etc. Hence: mansuetude mansuetude n tameness; also: gentleness, meekness, mildness, etc. mante n Zool. mantis -mante n in derivatives and compounds -mancer (= prophet, seer) Hence: -mantia-bibliomantia etc., hieromantia etc.; mantic-mantica; chiromante etc.; necromante etc. mantelletto n mantelet (1. short mantle or cape; 2. Fortif.) mantello n coat, mantle, cloak, etc. Hence: mantelletto; dismantellar &; portamantello etc. mantenentia n maintenance (1. as in “maintenance of order”; 2. means of sustenance) mantener v to maintain (1. to keep in the same position or status; 2. to adhere to an opinion) Hence: mantenimento; mantenentia; mantenitor mantenimento n maintenance (1. as in “maintenance of order”; 2. means of sustenance) mantenitor n maintainer -mantia (-ía) n in compounds -mancy (= divination) mantic adj mantic mantica n manticism, mantic, divination mantilla H n (Spanish) mantilla manu- see mano manual¹ adj manual manual² n manual (= handbook) manufac- fac-/-fact- v in derivatives Hence: manufactura-manufacturari, manufacturar manufact- see manufac- manufactura n 1. factory, manufactory; 2. manufacture, fabrication manufacturar v to manufacture manufacturari adj manufacturing (as in “manufacturing town”) manumiss- see manumitter manumission n manumission manumitter -mitt-/-miss- v to manumit Hence: manumission manuscripte adj manuscript Hence: manuscripto manuscripto n manuscript mappa n map mappamundi NL n map of the world maquerello (makeréllo) n mackerel mar n sea (= large body of salt water); un mar de (sanguine) a sea of (blood); (in) alte mar (on) high seas; homine de mar seaman, seafaring man; mal de mar seasickness; mar grosse heavy sea; Mar Nigre Black Sea; Mar Morte Dead Sea; Mar del Nord North Sea Hence: marea; marin &; maritime; amarar &; ultramar; verdemar etc. marabu (-bú) n Ornith. marabou marabut n marabout (= Mohammedan saint or hermit) marasca I n marasca (cherry) Hence: maraschino marasch- see marasca maraschino n maraschino marca¹ n I. mark (1. trace, impression; 2. sign, indication; 3. stamp, brand, label, etc.); II. marker (= instrument for marking); marca de fabrica trademark; (de) marca (superior) (of a superior) brand; (vino) de marca quality or choice (wine); (persona) de marca (person) of mark Hence: marcar-marcator, marcate, demarcar &, dismarcar, remarcar &; contramarca-contramarcar marca² n marchland, march Hence: marchese & marcar v to mark (= to indicate, distinguish etc. by a mark or marks) marcate 1. pp of marcar; 2. adj marked (as in “a marked difference”) marcator n marker (= one who marks) marcer v to wither, wilt Hence: marcide; marcor; marcescer & marcescente 1. ppr of marcescer; 2. adj Bot. marcescent marcescentia n Bot. marcescence marcescer v to wither, wilt Hence: marcescente-marcescentia; marcescibile-immarcescibile marcescibile adj withering, wilting (= liable to wither or wilt) march- see marca marcha (-sh-) n march (as in “military, processional, funeral, etc., march”); marcha fortiate forced march; marcha funebre funeral march; poner se in marcha to start, get under way, etc.; ordine de marcha order of march, marching order marchar (-sh-) v to march Hence: marcha-contramarcha-contramarchar marchesa n marchioness, marquise marchesato n marquisate marchese n 1. marquess, marquis; 2. marchioness, marquise Hence: marchesato; marchesa marcide adj withered, wilted; also: languid, weak marco¹ n mark (1. Hist. unit of weight for gold and silver; 2. Fin. monetary unit) Marco² npr Mark marcor n withering, wilting; decaying, decay; also: languishing marea (-éa) n tide; marea alte high water, high tide; marea basse low water, low tide marechal F n marshal, field marshal Hence: marechalato; marechala marechala (-sh-) n field marshal’s wife marechalato (-sh-) n marshalship maremma n fen, salt marsh, etc.; also: maremma margar- n in derivatives Hence: margarina &; margarita; margaric margaric adj Chem. margaric margarina n margarine Hence: oleomargarina etc. margarita n 1. pearl; 2. daisy, marguerite; jectar margaritas ante porcos to cast pearls before swine; Margarita Margaret marginal adj marginal; nota marginal marginal note marginar v 1. to leave a margin on; 2. to make marginal notes on marginate 1. pp of marginar; 2. adj bordered, marginate margine n margin (1. border, edge; 2. “margin of a printed or written page”) Hence: marginal; marginose; marginar-marginate; emarginar & marginose adj with a wide margin Maria (-ía) npr Mary, Marie Hence: marista; Marion; marian-marianismo; Marianna etc. marian adj Marian marianismo n Mariolatry (= excessive veneration of the Virgin Mary) Marianna nprf Marian, Marianne; Mariannas Geog. Marianas marin adj marine (= of the sea); millia marin nautical mile; (planta) marin sea (plant) Hence: marinar &; submarin &; ultramarin; aquamarin etc.; rosmarino etc.; marino; marina-marinero marina n marine (1. as in “merchant marine”; 2. Paint.); marina de guerra navy; officiero de marina naval officer; ministerio del marina admiralty; infanteria de marina marines; marina mercante merchant or mercantile marine marinada n marinade marinar v to marinade, marinate Hence: marinada marinero n sailor, seaman, mariner marino n seaman Mario nprm Marius Marion npr Marion marionette F n marionette, puppet; theatro de marionettes puppet show Hence: marionettista marionettista n puppeteer marisco n marsh, bog marista n R.C.Ch. Marist maritabile adj marriageable maritage (-aje) n marriage marital adj marital maritar v to marry (= to unite in wedlock); maritar se to marry (= to get married) maritime (-rí-) adj maritime; commercio maritime seaborne trade; citate maritime seaside town; assecurantia maritime marine insurance; derecto maritime maritime law marito n husband Hence: marital; maritar-maritage, maritabile, remaritar; ex-marito marmelada n jam, preserves; marmelada (de oranges) (orange) marmelade marmita n Cookery pot marmorar v to marble, marbleize marmorari adj marble marmorator n marbler, marbleizer marmore n marble (1. as in “Carrara marble”; 2. as in “to play marbles”) Hence: marmorero; marmoreria; marmoriera; marmorari; marmorar-marmorator; marmorisar marmoreria (-ía) n 1. marble cutting; 2. marble works marmorero n 1. marble cutter, marble carver; 2. marble polisher marmoriera n marble quarry marmorisar v 1. to marmorize; 2. to marbleize, marble marocch- see Marocco marocchin¹ adj 1. Moroccan; 2. morocco marocchin² n morocco (leather), maroquin Hence: marocchinero; marocchineria; marocchinar marocchinar v to dress (skin) like morocco marocchineria (-ería) n 1. (action or process of) dressing morocco; 2. trade in morocco (leather) marocchinero n 1. morocco dresser; 2. morocco dealer marocchino n Moroccan Marocco npr Morocco Hence: marocchin¹-marocchino, marocchin² & Marquesas H npr Marquesas (Islands) marquis F n marquis marquise F n 1. marquise, marchioness; 2. marquee marron n chestnut (= edible nut of the sweet chestnut tree) Hence: marroniero marroniero n (sweet) chestnut tree Marte npr Mars (1. Relig.; 2. Astron.) Hence: martial; martedi etc. martedi (-dí) n Tuesday martellar v to hammer martellator n hammerer; hammer operator martello n 1. hammer; 2. hammerhead (shark) Hence: martellar-martellator martial adj martial (1. pertaining to war; 2. warlike, eager to fight; 3. Chem. containing iron); lege martial martial law; corte martial court-martial Martin nprm Martin; martin piscator kingfisher Martino nprm Martin martio n March martyre n martyr Hence: martyrio; martyrisar; martyrologio etc.; protomartyre etc. martyrio n martyrdom martyrisar v to martyr, martyrize martyrologio n martyrology (= register of martyrs; also: histories of martyrs collectively) Marx, Karl npr German socialist Hence: marxismo; marxista marxismo n Marxism marxista n/adj Marxist, Marxian Maryland A npr Maryland marzapane I n marzipan, marchpane masca n mask (1. cover for the face, used for disguise; 2. person wearing a mask, masker; 3. as in “death mask”) Hence: mascar-dismascar mascar v to mask; mascar se to put on, assume, etc., a mask mascara (más-) n mask (1. cover for the face, used for disguise; 2. person wearing a mask, masker; 3. as in “death mask”) Hence: mascarar-mascarada mascarada n masquerade mascarar v to mask mascotte F n mascot mascule adj male Hence: masculin-masculinitate, masculinisar; emascular &; masculo masculin adj masculine (1. male, manly; 2. Gram.) masculinisar v 1. to make manly; 2. Gram. to make masculine masculinitate n masculinity masculo (más-) n male mason n 1. mason; 2. Mason, Freemason Hence: masoneria; francmason etc. masoneria (-ía) n masonry (1. work of a mason; 2. Freemasonry) massa¹ n I. mace (1. herald’s staff; 2. club); II. sledge hammer, mallet, beetle, ram, etc. Hence: massero; massetta; massar massa² n mass (= coherent body of matter or of individual objects); in massa in a body; le massa (de un patrimonio) the (total) estate; le massas the masses Hence: massive; massar; amassar & massacrar v to massacre massacrator n massacrer massacro n massacre Hence: massacrar-massacrator massage (-aje) n massage massar¹ v 1. to beat (with a club), to cudgel, thump; 2. to ram (= to drive with a ram) massar² v to mass, group together massar³ v to massage Hence: massage massero n mace-bearer massetta n small mallet masseur F n masseur masseuse F n masseuse massive adj massive mast n Naut. mast; a medie mast at half-mast masticar¹ v to chew, masticate Hence: mastication; masticator; masticatori; remasticar masticar² v to cement, putty, etc. mastication n mastication masticator¹ n chewer masticator² adj masticatory mastico (más-) n mastic (1. resin exuding from the mastic tree; 2. any of various pasty cements; also: putty) Hence: masticar masto- n in compounds masto-, mast- (= breast) Hence: mastoide-mastoiditis; mastodonte etc. mastodonte n mastodon mastoide adj mastoid mastoiditis (-ítis) n Pathol. mastoiditis mat adj 1. checkmated; 2. dull, mat; chaco mat checkmate Hence: matar matador H n matador matar v 1. to checkmate, mate; 2. to dull, mat (metals, etc.) match A n Sports match mater- see matre materia n matter (1. physical substance; 2. material of thought); materia prime raw material; tabula del materias table of contents Hence: material & material¹ adj material Hence: materialitate; materialismo; materialista-materialistic; materialisar-materialisation; immaterial-immaterialitate material² n 1. material; 2. matériel materialisar v to materialize (= to render material) materialisation n materialization materialismo n materialism materialista n materialist materialistic adj materialistic materialitate n materiality maternal adj maternal (1. pertaining to the mother; 2. characteristic of a mother; motherly) materne adj maternal (1. pertaining to the mother; 2. characteristic of a mother, motherly) Hence: maternitate; maternal maternitate n 1. motherhood, maternity; 2. maternity hospital mathematic adj mathematical Hence: mathematico; mathematica mathematica n mathematics mathematico n mathematician Mathusala (-tú-) npr Methuselah matinal adj 1. morning; 2. rising early matinas npl Eccl. matins matinata n morning (= morning’s duration) matinee F n 1. woman’s negligee; 2. Theat. matinee matinero n early riser matino n morning Hence: matinata; matinero; matinal; matinas matras (-ás) n mattress Hence: matrassero matrass- see matras matrassero n mattress maker matrastra n stepmother matre n mother; lingua matre parent language; matre vite Mech. nut; matre affin mother-in-law Hence: matrastra; matrice &; matrina; matrimonio &; matrona &; materne &; commatre &; granmatre &; matriarcha etc.; matreperla etc.; matricida etc.; matricidio etc. matreperla n mother-of-pearl matriarcha n matriarch Hence: matriarchato; matriarchal matriarchal adj matriarchal matriarchato n matriarchate matrice n matrix (1. Anat.; 2. Technol.) Hence: matricula & matricida n matricide (= one who kills his mother) matricidio n matricide (= act of killing one’s mother) matricula n roll, register, list (of members), etc. Hence: matricular¹; matricular²-matriculation matricular¹ adj pertaining to registration or enrollment matricular² v to register, enroll (someone); also: to matriculate (a student); matricular se to matriculate (as a student) matriculation n matriculation matrimonial adj matrimonial matrimonio n matrimony Hence: matrimonial matrina n godmother matrona n matron (= elderly wife or widow) Hence: matronal matronal adj matronly matta n 1. mat (as in “door mat”); 2. Foundry matte Hence: mattar mattar v to lay with a mat Mattheo (-éo) nprm Matthew matthiol- see Mattioli, P. A. matthiola n gillyflower, stock Mattioli, P. A. npr Italian physician Hence: matthiola matur adj ripe; mature Hence: maturitate; maturar-maturation, maturative; immatur-immaturitate; prematur-prematuritate maturar v 1. to ripen; to mature; 2. Med. to ripen (1. to bring to a head; 2. to maturate) maturation n maturation maturative adj maturative maturitate n ripeness, maturity matutin adj morning Hence: matutino-matutinal; matutinas matutinal adj 1. matutinal; 2. rising early matutinas (-tí-) npl Eccl. matins matutino n morning maure adj Moorish Hence: mauro-mauresc-hispanomauresc etc., mauresca, Mauritania mauresc adj Moresque, Moorish mauresca n morris (dance) Mauritania npr 1. Hist. Mauritania, Mauretania (= ancient district of North Africa); 2. Mauritania (= French colony of Mauritania) Mauritio npr 1. Maurice, Mauritius; 2. Geog. Mauritius mauro n Moor mauser G n Mauser (rifle) mausoleo (-éo) n mausoleum Mausolo npr Hist. Mausolus Hence: mausoleo mauve F adj/n mauve maxilla n jawbone, jaw Hence: maxillar-intermaxillar, submaxillar; maxilliforme etc. maxillar adj maxillary; osso maxillar maxillary bone maxilliforme adj maxilliform maxim A n maxim (gun), machine gun maxima (máx-) n maxim maximal adj maximal maxime¹ (máx-) adj greatest, highest, maximal; precio maxime maximum price, ceiling price Hence: maximo-maximal; maxima maxime² (máx-) adv 1. most; 2. especially, principally; 3. exceedingly, very; 4. certainly maximo (máx-) n maximum mayonnaise F n mayonnaise mazurka Polish n Dancing mazurka me pron 1. pers me; 2. refl myself (as in “I hurt myself”, “I said to myself”) mear v to go, pass Hence: meato; commear &; permear & meato n Anat. meatus mechan- n in derivatives and compounds Hence: mechanic; mechanico; mechanica-telemechanica etc.; mechanismo; mechanisar-mechanisation; mechanotherapia etc. mechanic adj mechanical; ingeniero mechanic mechanical engineer mechanica n mechanics mechanico n mechanic mechanisar v to mechanize mechanisation n mechanization mechanismo n mechanism mechanotherapia (-ía) n Med. mechanotherapy medalia n medal Hence: medaliario; medalista; medalion medaliario n 1. collection of medals; 2. medal cabinet medalion n I. medallion (1. large medal; 2. round, flat ornament or portrait); II. locket medalista n medalist (1. maker of medals; 2. one skilled in medals) mede adj Median media¹ n average, mean; media arithmetic arthimetical mean; media geometric geometrical mean Media² npr Media medial adj Philol. medial median adj median, medium; de etate median middle-aged; nervo median median nerve mediana n Geom. median mediante n Mus. mediant mediar v to mediate (1. to form a connecting link between; 2. to act as an intermediary) mediastino n Anat. mediastinum mediate 1. pp of mediar; 2. adj mediate (as in “a mediate cause”) mediation n mediation mediator n mediator medic (mé-) adj medical Hence: medicina &; medicar-medicamento-medicamentose, medicamentar, medicabile-immedicabile, medication; medico-medicastro, medical medicabile adj medicable medical adj medical medicamentar v to treat with medicaments medicamento n medicament, medication, medicine medicamentose adj medicinal medicar v to medicate; to treat (medically) medicastro n medicaster, quack medication n medication (= act or process of medicating) medicina n medicine (1. medical science or art; 2. substance or compound taken internally to cure disease); doctor in medicina doctor of medicine; medicina legal forensic medicine Hence: medicinal, medicinar medicinal adj medicinal medicinar v to give or administer medicine to medico (mé-) n physician, doctor medie adj 1. half; 2. middle; 3. average, mean; termino medie Philos. middle term; medie hora half an hour; medie fratre half-brother; medie etate Middle Ages Hence: medietate; mediar-mediante, mediation, mediator, mediate-immediate; mediastino; intermedie &; mediterranee etc.; mediedie etc.; medievo etc.; medio¹ &; medio² mediedie (-díe) n 1. noon; 2. south medienocte n midnight medietate n half; le medietate del (mundo) half the (world); a medietate half (= to half the full amount or degree); a medietate del cammino halfway; (mi) car medietate (my) better half, wife medieval adj medieval medievo n Middle Ages Hence: medieval medio¹ adv half medio² n 1. middle, also: midst; 2. mean, medium; 3. means (= agent or instrument by which an end is attained); per medio de by means of; medios means (= pecuniary resources) Hence: medial; median-mediana; media mediocre adj mediocre Hence: mediocritate mediocritate n mediocrity (1. quality or state of being mediocre; 2. mediocre person) meditar v I. to meditate (1. to be engaged in meditation; 2. to plan, contemplate); II. to think of, ponder; meditar super to meditate upon Hence: meditation; meditative; meditator; premeditar-premeditation, premeditate-impremeditate meditation n meditation meditative adj meditative meditator n meditator mediterranee adj 1. inland; 2. Mediterranean Hence: mediterraneo mediterraneo n inland sea; Mediterraneo Mediterranean medium L n medium (as in “a spiritualistic medium”) Hence: mediumnic mediumnic (-úm-) adj Spiritualism mediumistic medo n 1. Mede, Median; 2. Median (language), Medic Hence: Media; mede medulla n 1. marrow; 2. pith; medulla spinal spinal cord Hence: medullar; medullose medullar adj medullary (= containing, consisting of, or resembling, marrow) medullose adj 1. marrowy; 2. pithy Medusa npr Mythol. Medusa; medusa Zool. medusa meeting A n (political) meeting mega- in compounds mega- (= great, extended; a million times) Hence: megametro etc.; megaphono etc.; megalopole etc.; megalosauro etc.; megalomania etc.; megalocephale etc.; megalomane etc. megal- see mega- megalocephale adj megalocephalic megalomane adj megalomanical Hence: megalomano megalomania (-ía) n megalomania megalomano (-ó-) n megalomaniac megalopole n megalopolis megalosauro n Paleontol. megalosaurus, megalosaur megametro (-gá-) n megameter megaphono (-gá-) n megaphone melancholia (-ía) n melancholy; also: Pathol. melancholia Hence: melancholic melancholic adj melancholy melassa n molasses melic adj melic (= of song; meant to be sung) melio adv better; tanto melio so much the better melior adj better; (le) melior (the) best Hence: meliorismo; meliorar-melioration, meliorator meliorar v to improve, ameliorate melioration n improvement, amelioration meliorator n improver, ameliorator meliorismo n meliorism mellar v to make honey, to honey mellate adj 1. honey, honeyed; 2. honeycolored melle n honey; luna de melle honeymoon Hence: mellero; mellate; mellifere; mellose; mellar; mellificar-mellification; melliflue etc. mellero n honey dealer mellifere adj melliferous mellificar v to make honey (as in “bees making honey”) mellification n honey making melliflue adj mellifluous Hence: mellifluitate mellifluitate n mellifluence, mellifluousness mellose adj honeyed, honeylike melo- n in compounds melo-, mel- (= song) Hence: melic; melodrama etc.; melomania etc.; melodia etc.; melomane etc.; melopeia etc. melodia (-ía) n melody Hence: melodista; melodic; melodiose melodic adj melodic melodiose adj melodious melodista n melodist (= composer of melodies) melodrama -ma-/-mat- n melodrama Hence: melodramatic melodramat- see melodrama melodramatic adj melodramatic melomane (-ó-) n melomaniac melomania (-ía) n melomania melon n melon; melon de aqua watermelon Hence: meloniera meloniera n melon bed melopeia (-péya) n Antiq. melopoeia (1. composition of melodies; 2. chanting of verses) membrana n membrane; membrana mucose mucous membrane; membrana false Pathol. false membrane Hence: membranacee; membranose membranacee adj membranous, membranaceous membranose adj membranous (= consisting of membranes) membratura n (human) frame membro n I. member (1. constituent part of a whole; 2. “member of a social group, organization, etc.”); II. limb (of animal or human body); membro del parlamento member of Parliament Hence: membrana &; membratura; membrute; dismembrar & membrute adj stout-limbed memorabile adj memorable memorandum (-án-) n I. memorandum (1. note, record of events, etc.; 2. informal communication or report); II. memorandum book memorar v to remember (= to recollect, recall; bear in mind) Hence: memorabile-immemorabile; memorative; commemorar &; rememorar memorative adj commemorative memore adj mindful (of a person or a thing) Hence: memoria &; memorar & memoria n I. memory (1. faculty of remembering; 2. remembrance, recollection); II. memoir (memorandum, record, etc.); III. Law factum (= memorial); memorias memoirs (1. autobiographical record; 2. transactions of a learned society); de memoria from memory, by heart; in memoria de in memory of; facer memoria de to commemorate; de memoria de homine within living memory Hence: memorial-memorialista; immemorial memorial n I. memorials; II. memorial (= statement of facts in form of a petition) memorialista n memorialist (= a writer of memoirs) menacia n menace, threat Hence: menaciar menaciar v to menace, threaten menage F n household, ménage menagerie F n menagerie menar v to lead, guide, conduct Hence: promenar & menchev- see menchevico menchevico (menshevíco) n menshevik, menshevist Hence: menchevismo; menchevista menchevismo (-sh-) n menshevism menchevista (-sh-) n menshevist, menshevik; attrib. menshevist, menshevistic menda n 1. defect, blemish; 2. fault, error Hence: mendose; emendar & mendace adj mendacious (1. lying, untruthful; 2. false, untrue) mendacio n lie (= falsehood); mendacio officiose white lie mendic (-díc) adj beggarly Hence: mendicitate; mendicar-mendicante, mendication; mendico mendicante n beggar, mendicant; specif: Eccl. mendicant friar mendicar v to beg; to go begging mendication n (action of) begging mendicitate n mendicity mendico (-íco) n beggar mendose adj 1. defective, faulty; 2. erroneous menestrel n minstrel meninge n Anat. meninx; meninges meninges Hence: meningitis meningitis (-ítis) n Pathol. meningitis; meningitis cerebro-spinal cerebrospinal meningitis meno adv (= minus) mens- see metir mense n 1. month; 2. monthly salary Hence: mensual-mensualitate; menstruo &; bimestre etc.; semestre etc. mensor n measurer; also: gauge menstrual adj menstrual (= pertaining to the menses) menstruar v to menstruate menstruation n menstruation menstruo n menstruation Hence: menstrual; menstruar-menstruation mensual adj monthly mensualitate n monthly payment mensura n measure Hence: mensurar-mensurabile-mensurabilitate, immensurabile-immensurabilitate, mensuration, mensurator, mensurate-dismensurate, commensurar &; agrimensura etc. mensurabile adj measurable, mensurable mensurabilitate n measurability, mensurability mensurar v to measure mensurate 1. pp of mensurar; 2. adj moderate, temperate mensuration n measuring, measurement, mensuration mensurator n measurer mental adj mental; restriction mental mental reservation mentalitate n mentality mente n mind (= intellectual powers, mental force) Hence: mental-mentalitate; demente &; mentecapte etc. mentecapte adj feeble-minded mentha n Bot. mint; mentha piperate peppermint Hence: menthol & menthol n menthol Hence: mentholate mentholate adj mentholated mention n mention; facer mention de to make mention of, to mention; mention honorabile honorable mention Hence: mentionar-mentionabile-immentionabile mentionabile adj mentionable mentionar v to mention mentir v to lie, tell lies Hence: mentitor; mentita; dismentir mentita n lie, falsehood mentitor n liar mento n chin menu F n menu, bill of fare menuet n minuet meravilia n marvel (= that which excites wonder) Hence: meraviliose; meraviliar meraviliar v to marvel meraviliose adj marvelous mercabile adj merchantable mercante n merchant, dealer mercantia n 1. trade, traffic; 2. merchandise, ware mercantil adj 1. mercantile; 2. mercenary, grasping mercantilismo n mercantilism (1. commercialism, mercenary spirit; 2. theory and practice of the mercantile system) mercar v to trade, deal (= to do business) mercato n market (1. market place; 2. as in “cattle market”; 3. Com.); a bon mercato at a low rate, cheap(ly); mercato nigre black market mercator n merchant, dealer, marketer merce n merchandise; traino de merces freight train Hence: mercero; merceria; mercar-mercante, mercantia, mercantil-mercantilismo; mercabile, mercator, mercato; commercio & mercede n grace, mercy, clemency, etc.; esser al mercede de to be at the mercy of mercenari adj mercenary Hence: mercenario mercenario n 1. hired worker; 2. mercenary Mercer, John npr inventor of mercerizing process Hence: mercerisar-mercerisage, mercerisation, mercerisate merceria (-ía) n 1. notions, small ware; notion or small-ware trade or store mercerisage (-aje) n mercerizing, mercerization mercerisar v to mercerize mercerisate 1. pp of mercerisar; 2. adj mercerized mercerisation n mercerizing, mercerization mercero n dealer in notions, small-ware dealer mercurial adj I. mercurial (1. as in “mercurial temperament”; 2. as in “mercurial barometer”); II. Mercurial mercuric adj Chem. mercuric mercuridi (-dí) n Wednesday; mercuridi del cineres Ash Wednesday Mercurio¹ npr Mercury (1. Mythol.; 2. Astron.) Hence: mercurial; mercuridi etc.; mercurio & mercurio² n mercury, quicksilver Hence: mercurial; mercuric; mercuriose mercuriose adj Chem. mercurous merer v to merit, deserve Hence: meretrice &; meritori; merito-meritar; demer- &; emer- & meretrice n prostitute Hence: meretricie meretricie adj meretricious (= of a prostitute) merger merg-/mers- v to plunge (into), sink (in) Hence: emerger &; immerger &; submerger & meridian adj meridian meridiano n meridian; meridiano magnetic magnetic meridian meridie (-rí-) n 1. noon; 2. south; a meridie at noon; ante meridie in the forenoon Hence: meridian-meridiano; meridional; antemeridian; postmeridie-postmeridian meridional¹ adj southern, meridional meridional² n southerner, meridional meringue F n meringue (1. mixture of beaten egg whites and sugar; 2. thin case of meringue filled with whipped cream) merino n merino meritar v to merit, deserve merito (mé-) n merit meritori adj meritorious merla n blackbird, merl mero- n in compounds mero-, mer- (= part) Hence: metamere-metameria, metamero; meropia etc.; isomere etc.; polymere etc.; pentamere etc. meropia (-ía) n Med. meropia, partial blindness -mes- see mense mes- adj in compounds mes-, meso- (= middle) Hence: mesenterio etc.; Mesopotamia etc.; mesocarpio etc.; mesozoic etc.; mesocephale etc.; mesolabio etc. mésalliance F n misalliance, mésalliance meschin adj mean, paltry, shabby Hence: meschineria meschineria (-ía) n meanness, shabbiness mesenteric adj mesenteric mesenterio n Anat. mesentery Hence: mesenteritis; mesenteric mesenteritis (-ítis) n Pathol. mesenteritis mesme 1. same; 2. myself, yourself, himself, etc. (as in “the king himself”) Hence: mesmo Mesmer, Friedrich Anton npr Austrian doctor Hence: mesmerismo; mesmerista; mesmerian; mesmerisar mesmerian adj mesmeric, mesmerian mesmerisar v to mesmerize; also: to magnetize mesmerismo n mesmerism; also: animal magnetism mesmerista n mesmerist; also: animal magnetist mesmo adv 1. likewise; 2. even; hodie mesmo this very day; ora mesmo right now mesocarpio n Bot. mesocarp mesocephale adj mesocephalic Hence: mesocephalo mesocephalo n mesocephal mesolabio n mesolabe Mesopotamia npr Mesopotamia Hence: mesopotamian mesopotamian adj Mesopotamian mesozoic adj Geol. Mesozoic message (-aje) n message Hence: messagero; messageria messageria (-ajería) n shipping office, shipping service messagero (-ajéro) n messenger messe n harvest, crop(s) Hence: messidor etc. Messia (-ía) n Messiah Hence: messianismo; messianic messianic adj Messianic messianismo n Messianism messidor n Revolutionary Calendar Messidor mesticiage (aje) n (action or process of) cross breeding mesticiar v to cross (= to cause to interbreed) mesticio n half-breed, mestizo Hence: mesticiar-mesticiage mestiero n craft, trade mesura n measure (1. size, extent, dimension, etc.; also: measurement; 2. standard of measure; also: system of measure units, measurement; 3. Pros.; 4 degree, proportion; 5 as in “drastic measure(s)”); bon mesura good or ample measure; medie mesura half measure; a mesura que (in proportion) as; prender le mesuras de to take measurements of; prender su mesuras to take steps or measures Hence: mesurar-mesurabile-mesurabilitate, immesurabile-immesurabilitate, mesuration, mesurator, mesurate-dismesurate mesurabile adj measurable, mensurable mesurabilitate n measurability, mensurability mesurar v to measure (1. to ascertain the size, capacity, extent, measurements, etc., of; 2. to be of a certain measurement); mesurar su parolas to weigh one’s words; mesurar se con (un persona) to measure one’s strength against (someone); passo mesurate measured tread mesurate 1. pp of mesurar; 2. adj moderate, temperate mesuration n measuring, measurement, mensuration mesurator n measurer met- see meta- meta- prefixo before vowels and -h-; used chiefly to form technical terms meta-, met- (1. behind; 2. beyond, transcending, higher; 3. changed, transferred, transformed) Hence: metastase etc.; metempsychose etc.; metaphysic etc.; metamorphe etc.; methodo etc. metabole n Rhet. antimetabole Hence: metabolismo metabolismo n Biol. metabolism metacarpal adj Anat. metacarpal metacarpo n Anat. metacarpus metallic adj metallic; reserva metallic Fin. bullion reserve metallifere adj metalliferous metallin adj metalline metallisar v to metallize metallisation n metallization metallo n metal (as in “gold is a metal”); metallo blanc white metal, babbitt Hence: metallic; metallifere; metallin; metalloide-metalloidic; metallisar-metallisation; metallographia etc.; metallurgo etc.; bimetallismo etc.; monometallista etc. metallographia (-ía) n metallography (1. study of metals; 2. Print.) Hence: metallographic metallographic adj metallographic metalloide n metalloid metalloidic adj metalloidal metallotherapia (-ía) n metallotherapy metallurgia (-ía) n metallurgy metallurgic adj metallurgical, metallurgic metallurgista n metallurgist metallurgo n metallurgist Hence: metallurgia-metallurgista; metallurgic metamere adj metamerous, metameric (1. Zool.; 2. Chem.) metameria (-ía) n metamerism, metamery (1. Zool.; 2. Chem.) metamero (-tá-) n Zool. metamere metamorphe adj metamorphic, metamorphous metamorphic adj metamorphic; also: Geol. metamorphismo n metamorphism (1. metamorphosis; 2. Geol.) metamorphosar v to metamorphose, transform (= to cause to change form) metamorphose n metamorphosis Hence: metamorphosar metaphora (-tá-) n metaphor Hence: metaphoric; metaphorisar metaphoric adj metaphorical, metaphoric metaphorisar v to metaphorize metaphras- v in derivatives Hence: metaphrase-metaphrasar; metaphraste; metaphrastic metaphrasar v to metaphrase metaphrase (-tá-) n metaphrase metaphraste n metaphrast metaphrastic adj metaphrastic metaphysic adj metaphysical metaphysica n metaphysics metaphysico n metaphysician metastase (-tástase) n Pathol. metastasis metathese (-átese) n Gram. metathesis metempsychose n metempsychosis meteoric adj meteoric meteorite n meteorite meteoro n meteor (1. atmospheric phenomenon; 2. shooting star) Hence: meteorite; meteoric; meteorologo etc. meteorologia (-ía) n meteorology meteorologic adj meteorologic, meteorological meteorologista n meteorologist meteorologo (-ró-) n meterorologist Hence: meteorologia-meteorologista; meteorologic meth- see methy-; methyleno methano n Chem. methane, swamp gas methodic adj methodical methodisar v to methodize methodismo n Methodism methodista n Methodist methodo (mé-) n method Hence: methodismo; methodista; methodic; methodisar; methodologia etc. methodologia (-ía) n methodology methy- n in derivatives and compounds methy- (= wine) Hence: methyleno &; amethysto methyl- see methyleno methylamino n Chem. methylamine methyleno n methylene (1. wood alcohol, methyl alcohol; 2. Chem. methyl) Hence: methylo-methylic, methano, methylamino etc. methylic adj Chem. methylic; alcohol methylic methyl alcohol, methylic alcohol, wood alcohol methylo n Chem. methyl, methylene meticulose adj meticulous Hence: meticulositate meticulositate n meticulosity, meticulousness metir met-/mens- v to measure; also: to scan (verses); to survey (lands); metir se to be moderate, practice moderation Hence: mensor-agrimensor etc.; mensura &; immense &; dimetir & metonymia (-ía) n Rhet. metonymy Hence: metonymic metonymic adj metonymical metr- n in compounds metro- (= mother) Hence: metropole etc. -metra n in compounds -meter (= one occupied in -metry) Hence: -metria &; geometra etc. metrage (-aje) n measurement (in meters), metrage metrar v to meter (= to measure by the meter) -metria (-ía) in compounds -metry Hence: stereometria etc. metric adj 1. metric (= pertaining to that system of measures of which the meter is the unit); 2. metrical (= relating to measurement); 3. Poet. metric, metrical metrica n metrics metro n I. meter (1. one forty millionth part of the terrestrial meridian; 2. Poet.); II. tape measure, tapeline Hence: metric-metrica, isometric etc.; metrar-metrage; diametro etc.; perimetro; symmetr- &; metronomo etc.; metrologia etc.; alcalimetro etc.; thermometro etc.; centimetro etc.; kilometro etc.; hexametre etc.; -metra & metrologia (-ía) n metrology metronomo (-tró-) n metronome metropole n metropolis (1. parent state of a colony; 2. Eccl.; 3. chief town or city of a country or state) Hence: metropolita-metropolitan-metropolitano metropolita n Church metropolite metropolitan adj metropolitan (1. belonging to the parent state of a colony; 2. Eccl.; 3. belonging to the chief town or city of a country or state); ecclesia metropolitan metropolitan church metropolitano n 1. Eccl. metropolitan; 2. urban railway; also: subway, underground (railway) mexican adj Mexican mexicano n Mexican (= native of Mexico) Mexico (méx-) n Mexico Hence: mexican-mexicano mezzanin n 1. mezzanine (floor or story); 2. mezzanine window mezzosoprano I n Mus. mezzo-soprano mi¹ n 1. Mus. mi; 2. Mus. (the note) E Hence: solmisar etc. mi² adj poss my Hence: mie mi pron me (= me) mi- adj in compounds mi-, mio- (= less) Hence: miocen etc. miasma -ma/-mat- n miasma Hence: miasmatic miasmat- see miasma miasmatic adj miasmatic miau (-áu) interj/n miaow, meow Hence: miaular miaular v to miaow, meow, mew mica n 1. crumb (= small piece of bread, cake, etc., rubbed or broken off); 2. Mineral. mica Hence: micacee; micar; micaschisto etc. micacee adj Mineral. micaceous micar v to crumble (= to cause to crumble) micaschisto n Mineral. mica schist micca n 1. wick; 2. Min.; etc. fuse, match Michael nprm Michael micr- adj in compounds micro-, micr- (1. small; 2. System, etc. millionth part) Hence: microbio etc.; microcosmo etc.; microfarad etc.; microfilm etc.; Micronesia etc.; microphotographia etc.; microscopio etc.; microtomo etc.; microcephale etc. microbicida n microbicide microbio n microbe Hence: microbiologo etc.; microbicida etc. microbiologia (-ía) n microbiology microbiologo (-ólogo) n microbiologist Hence: microbiologia microcephale adj microcephalic Hence: microcephalia microcephalia (-ía) n microcephaly microcosmic adj microcosmic microcosmo n microcosm Hence: microcosmic microcyste n Bot. microcyst microfarad n Elec. microfarad microfilm n microfilm micrometro (-cró-) n micrometer micron (míc-) n micron (= one thousandth millimeter) Micronesia npr Micronesia Hence: micronesian-micronesiano micronesian adj Micronesian micronesiano n Micronesian microphono (-ró-) n microphone microphotographia (-ía) n 1. microphotography; 2. microphotograph microscopia (-ía) n microscopy microscopic adj microscopic microscopio n microscope Hence: microscopia; microscopista; microscopic microscopista n microscopist microseismo (-séi-) n microseism (= feeble earth tremor) Hence: microseismographo microseismographo (-mó-) n microseismograph microtomo (-ró-) n microtome mie pron poss mine; le mie e le tue mine and thine; le mios my people or family migraine F n migraine (= headache) Hence: migrainose migrainose (-grenóse) adj migrainous migrante adj migratory, migrant migrar v to migrate Hence: migrante; migration; migrator; migratori; emigrar &; immigrar & migration n migration migrator n migrant; attrib. migratory; aves migratores migratory birds migratori adj migratory (= pertaining to migrations) mikado J n mikado mildew A n (vine) mildew, (grape) mildew milieu F n milieu, environment militante adj militant; Ecclesia militante Church militant militantia n militancy militar¹ adj military militar² n military man, soldier; militares military militar³ v to fight (= to take part in a fight); militar in favor de to tell in favor of; militar contra to tell or militate against militarisar v to militarize militarisation n militarization militarismo n militarism militarista n militarist (= supporter of militarism) milite (mí-) n soldier, warrior Hence: militia &; militar¹-militarismo, militarista, militarisar-militarisation, dismilitarisar-dismilitarisation; militar³-militante-militantia militia n militia Hence: militiano militiano n militiaman mille n/adj (a, one) thousand Hence: milliardo &; millia-milliari; million &; millesime; millennio etc.; millimetro etc.; millepedes etc. milleflores n mille-fleurs (perfume) millennio n millennium mille-pedes (-pé-) n centipede, millepede millesime (-ésime) adj thousandth; le millesime parte, le millesimo the thousandth part, the thousandth milli- see mille millia n mile; millia marin nautical or sea mile milliardario n billionaire, milliardaire milliardesime (-ésime) adj billionth (= thousand millionth) milliardo n billion, milliard Hence: milliardario; milliardesime milliari adj mile, milliary; petra milliari, columna milliari milestone milligramma n milligram millilitro (-ílitro) n milliliter millimetro (-ímetro) n millimeter million n million; (duo) milliones de (homines) (two) million (men) Hence: millionari; millionario-multimillionario etc.; millionesime millionari adj millionaire millionario n millionaire millionesime (-ésime) adj millionth; le millionesime parte, le millionesimo the millionth part, the millionth mimar v to mimic mime- v in derivatives and compounds mime (= to imitate) Hence: mimese etc.; mimetic-mimetismo; mimeographo etc. mimeographar v to mimeograph mimeographo (-ógrapho) n mimeograph Hence: mimeographar mimese n Rhet. mimesis, mimicry mimet- see mimetic mimetic adj mimetic, mimic, imitative mimetismo n Biol. mimicry mimic adj mimic (1. of a mime; 2. imitative) mimica n gesticulation, use of gestures; also: mimetic expression; specif: facial expression mimo n mime (1. Antiq. farce; 2. actor in a mime; 3. mimic, person skilled in mimicry) Hence: mimic: mimica; mimose &; mimar; mimologo etc.; pantomime etc. mimodrama n mimodrama, pantomime mimographo (-ó-) n mimographer, writer of mimes mimologia (-ía) n Rhet. mimesis, mimicry mimologo (-mó-) n 1. mimologist (= reciter of mimes); 2. mimic, imitator Hence: mimologia mimosa n Bot. mimosa, sensitive plant mimosaceas npl Bot. Mimosaceae mimosacee adj Bot. mimosaceous mimose adj sensitive (as in “sensitive plant”) Hence: mimosa-mimosacee-mimosaceas min-¹ Chinese n/adj in compounds min- (= people; people’s, popular) Hence: Kuomintang etc. min-² see also minus -min- v in compounds Hence: emin- &; immin- &; promin- & mina n mine (1. as in “coal mine”); 2. Mil.) Hence: minar-minator; dragaminas etc.; poneminas etc. minar v I. to undermine; II. to mine (1. as in “to mine a bridge”; 2. to dig for ore or metal) minaret n Arch. minaret minator n miner (1. as in “coal miner”; 2. Mil.) mineral¹ adj mineral; regno mineral mineral kingdom; aqua mineral mineral water; oleo mineral mineral oil Hence: mineralisar-mineralisation, mineralisator; vegetomineral etc.; mineral²-mineralogo etc. mineral² n 1. mineral; 2. ore (as in “iron ore”) mineralisar v to mineralize (= to transform into a mineral) mineralisation n mineralization mineralisator n mineralizer (as in “sulphur is a mineralizer”) mineralogia (-ía) n mineralogy mineralogic adj mineralogical mineralogista n mineralogist mineralogo (-ólogo) n mineralogist Hence: mineralogia-mineralogista; mineralogic Minerva npr Relig. Minerva Hence: minerval minerval adj Minervic, Minervan miniar v I. to miniate (1. to paint with red lead; 2. to illuminate pages, manuscripts, etc.); II. to miniature, paint miniatures miniatura n miniature (1. an illumination; 2. miniature portrait; 3. miniature representation, model, etc.); in miniatura in miniature miniaturar v to miniature; to paint, embellish with, miniatures miniaturista n miniaturist minima (mí-) n Mus. minim minime¹ (mí-) adj 1. least, smallest, minimal; 2. very small, tiny; precio minime minimum price Hence: minimo; minima minime² (mí-) adv 1. least; 2. very little; 3. by no means, not in the least, no! minimo (mí-) n minimum; Minimo R.C.Ch. Minim; reducer al minimo to reduce to a minimum minio n minium, red lead Hence: miniar-miniatura-miniaturista, miniaturar minister- see ministro ministerial adj Gov. ministerial ministerio n 1. office, function; 2. Gov. ministry, department ministrar v to minister (1. to attend, be in attendance, serve; 2. to perform the function of a minister of the church) ministro n I. agent, representative; II. minister (1. Gov.; 2. Dipl.; 3. Churches); prime ministro Prime Minister; ministro sin portafolio minister without portfolio Hence: ministerio-ministerial; ministrar-administrar &, subministrar; ex-ministro minoan adj Minoan minoano n Minoan minor adj minor (1. lesser, smaller; 2. Law under age; 3. Mus.); Asia Minor Asia Minor; le ordines minor Eccl. the minor orders Hence: minoritate; Minorita Minorita n R.C.Ch. Minorite minoritate n minority (1. smaller number or part; 2. Law); esser in minoritate to be in the minority Minos (mí-) npr Mythol. Minos Hence: minoan-minoano; minotauro etc. minotauro n Mythol. Minotaur minuendo n Arith. minuend minuer minu-/minut- v to diminish, lessen Hence: minuendo; minute &; diminuer & minus (mí-) adv less; minus belle (que) less beautiful (than); le minus belle the least beautiful; plus o minus more or less; minus de (dece annos) less than (ten years); a minus que unless; al minus at least; (le) minus (the) least (as in “what pleases me (the) least”); minus (de) (moneta, etc.) less (money, etc.); (quatro) minus (tres) (four) minus (three); (totos) minus (ille) (all) except, but (him) Hence: minuscule &; minime &; minuspreciar etc. minuscula n 1. small or lower case letter; 2. minuscule minuscule adj tiny, minute; littera minuscule small or lower case letter Hence: minuscula minuspreciar v to despise Hence: minusprecio minusprecio n contempt, scorn minuta n 1. draft (“the draft of a contract, etc.”); 2. minute (= the sixtieth part of an hour or of a geometric degree) Hence: minutar minutar v to draft (= to make a draft of) minute adj minute (1. diminutive; 2. as in “a minute investigation”) Hence: minutia-minutiose, minutiar; minuta & minutia n minutia (= trifling detail); minutias minutiae minutiar v to mince (= to cut or chop into small pieces) minutiose adj 1. meticulous, particular; 2. detailed, thorough miocen adj Geol. Miocene Hence: mioceno mioceno n Geol. Miocene mir- adj in derivatives and compounds Hence: mirific; mirar & mira n 1. aim (as in “take aim,” “good aim,” etc.); 2. sight (= device on a firearm) mirabile dictu L mirabile dictu, wonderful to relate miraculo n miracle Hence: miraculose miraculose adj miraculous mirage (-aje) n mirage mirar v 1. to look at (searchingly); 2. to (take) aim at Hence: mira; miraculo &; mirage; admirar & mirific adj marvelous mis- prefixo mis- (1. badly, wrongly; 2. not) Hence: miscontente etc.; miscredente etc.; misinterpretar etc.; misusar etc. misanthrope adj misanthropic Hence: misanthropia; misanthropo-misanthropic misanthropia (-ía) n misanthropy misanthropic adj misanthropic misanthropo n misanthrope, misanthropist miscellanea n miscellany; also: miscellanies miscellanee adj miscellaneous Hence: miscellanea miscer misc-/mixt- v to mix, blend Hence: miscibile-miscibilitate; mixtion; mixtura; mixte-mixtilinee etc.; admiscer &; commiscer &; immiscer &; promiscue & miscibile adj miscible, mixable miscibilitate n miscibility, mixability miscontente adj discontent miscredente¹ adj miscreant, unbelieving miscredente² n miscreant, unbeliever miscredentia n miscreance mise en scène F n mise en scène, staging; also: stage setting miserabile adj miserable (1. wretched; 2. vile, base) miserar v to deplore, bewail; miserar se to lament, moan misere adj miserable, wretched Hence: miseria; miserar-miserabile, commiserar &; misericorde etc. miserere (-rére) n Eccl. Miserere (1. the 50th Psalm in the Vulgate; 2. musical setting of this Psalm) miseria n 1. misery, wretchedness; 2. need, penury misericorde adj merciful, compassionate, sympathizing Hence: misericordia-misericordiose misericordia n I. mercy, compassion, pity; II. misericord (1. R.C.Ch. dispensation from fasting, etc.; 2. Arch. miserere; 3. dagger for giving the coup de grâce); misericordia! mercy! gracious! etc. misericordiose adj merciful, full of pity misinterpretar v to misinterpret misinterpretation n misinterpretation miso- in compounds miso-, mis- (= hatred, hating) Hence: misogame etc.; misanthrope etc.; misoneismo etc. misogame (-ó-) adj misogamic misogamia (-ía) n misogamy misogamo (-ó-) n misogamist misogyne adj misogynic misogynia (-ía) n misogyny, misogynism misogyno (-ó-) n misogynist, misogyne misoneismo (-ízmo) n misoneism (= hatred of the new) misoneista (-ísta) n misoneist misplaciar v to misplace, mislay miss- see mitter missa n R.C.Ch. Mass; missa basse Low Mass; missa solemne Solemn Mass, High Mass Hence: missal missal n missal mission n mission (1. duty on which a person is sent; 2. body of persons sent out) Hence: missionario missionario n missionary Mississippi npr Mississippi (1. Mississippi River; 2. State of Mississippi) missiva n missive misusage (-aje) n misusage misusar v to misuse, also: to abuse misuso n misuse; also: abuse mitigar v to mitigate (= to make milder or gentler) Hence: mitigation mitigation n mitigation miton n 1. mitten; 2. mitt mitra n miter Hence: mitrar mitralia n mitraille; also: grape shot; canister shot Hence: mitraliar-mitraliator, mitraliatrice mitraliar v 1. to fire at with mitraille; 2. to machine-gun mitraliator n machine gunner mitraliatrice n machine gun mitrar v to miter (= to invest with a miter) mitter mitt-/miss- v -; mitter in to put or place in or into; mitter le naso in un cosa to poke one’s nose into something Hence: mission &; missiva; admitter &; committer &; dimitter &; emitter &; intermitter &; intromitter &; omitter &; permitter &; premitter &; pretermitter &; promitter &; remitter &; submitter &; transmitter &; manumitter etc. mixt- see miscer mixte adj mixed; traino mixte mixed train mixtilinee adj Geom. mixtilineal, mixtilinear mixtion n mixture (1. act of mixing; 2. something mixed) mixtura n mixture (= something mixed) mm abbr = millimetro; mm² = millimetro quadrate; mm³ = millimetro cubic mnemo- n in compounds mnemo- (= memory) Hence: mnemogenese etc.; mnemotechnic etc. mnemogenese (-gé-) n mnemogenesis mnemogenesis (-gé-) n mnemogenesis mnemonic adj mnemonic Hence: mnemonica mnemonica n mnemonics, mnemotechny mnemotechnia (-ía) n mnemotechny, mnemonics mnemotechnic adj mnemonic Hence: mnemotechnica mnemotechnica n mnemotechny, mnemonics mnes- n in derivatives and compounds mnes- (= memory) Hence: mnesic; amnesia &; cryptomnesia etc. -mnesia see amnesia mnesic adj mnesic (= pertaining to memory) -mo see -ismo mo- see mover; mon- mobilar v to furnish (as in “to furnish a room”); domo mobilate rooming or lodging house mobile¹ adj mobile; festas mobile movable feasts; benes mobile personal estate, movables Hence: mobilitate; mobiliari-immobiliari; mobilisar &; automobile &; immobile-immobilitate, immobilisar-immobilisation; locomobilo etc.; mobile² & mobile² n piece of furniture; mobiles furniture Hence: mobiliario; mobilar-dismobilar mobili- see mobile mobiliari adj -; benes mobiliari personal estate, movables mobiliario n (set of) furniture mobilisabile adj mobilizable mobilisar v to mobilize (1. as in “to mobilize resources, wealth, etc.”; 2. to put troops on a war footing) Hence: mobilisabile; mobilisation; demobilisar-demobilisation mobilisation n Mil. mobilization mobilitate n mobility mocassin (móc-) n moccasin (as in “buckskin moccasins”) moda n mode (= prevailing fashion); modas women’s apparel; al moda alamode, fashionable; esser de moda to be in fashion; passate de moda out of fashion Hence: modista modal adj modal (1. Philos.; 2. Gram.; 3. Mus.) modalitate n Philos. modality modellar v to model (“to model in clay, etc.”); modellar (se) super to model (oneself) on, upon modellator n modeler modello n model (1. thing, person, etc. to be copied; 2. mannequin); attrib. model (as in “a model marriage”) Hence: modellar-modellator moderante adj 1. ppr of moderar; 2. adj moderate (= inclined to compromise) moderantismo n Pol. moderantism moderantista n Pol. moderantist moderar v to moderate; moderar (un pena) to mitigate (a penalty) Hence: moderante-moderantismo, moderantista; moderation-immoderation; moderator; moderate-moderatessa, immoderate-immoderatessa moderate 1. pp of moderar; 2. adj moderate moderatessa n moderateness moderation n moderation moderator n moderator (1. one who or that which renders moderate; 2. Mech.) moderne adj modern; (construer) al moderne (to build) in modern style Hence: modernismo; modernista; modernitate; modernisar-modernisation modernisar v to modernize modernisation n modernization modernismo n modernism modernista n modernist modernitate n modernness, modernity modeste adj modest Hence: modestia, immodeste-immodestia modestia n modesty modic adj moderate; precio modic reasonable price Hence: modicitate modicitate n moderateness; modicitate de precios reasonableness of prices modificabile adj modifiable modificar v to modify; also: Gram. Hence: modificabile; modification; modificative; modificator modification n modification modificative adj modificatory, modifying modificator n modifier modio n 1. modius (= Roman corn measure); 2. Bib. bushel Hence: modiolo modiolo (-dí-) n hub (of a wheel) modista n milliner modo n I. mode (1. Mus.; 2. way, manner); II. Gram. mood; in modo ... -ly; in modo special especially Hence: modal-modalitate; modic &; modulo &; modificar &; omnimode etc. modular v I. to mold, mould (a statue, etc.); II. to cast (a statue, etc.); III. to modulate (1. as in “to modulate one’s voice”; 2. Mus. to pass from one key into another) modulation n modulation (1. act of modulating tone, inflection, or pitch; 2. Mus.) modulator n 1. molder, moulder; 2. modulator modulatura n Arch. molding, moulding modulo n I. mold, mould (1. as in “to cast in a mold”; 2. model); II. Arch. module Hence: modular-modulation; modulator; modulatura mohair A n mohair Mohammed (-hám-) npr Mohammed Hence: mohammedan-mohammedanismo, mohammedano mohammedan adj Mohammedan mohammedanismo n Mohammedanism mohammedano n Mohammedan mola n 1. millstone; 2. grindstone molar¹ adj molar; dente molar molar (tooth) molar² n molar mole n 1. mass, pile; 2. Naut. mole Hence: molecula &; demolir & molecula n molecule Hence: molecular molecular adj molecular moler v to grind (as in “to grind coffee”) Hence: mola-moletta, molar, molino & molestar v to molest molestation n molestation moleste adj troublesome, irksome, annoying Hence: molestia; molestar-molestation molestia n trouble, annoyance moletta n knurling tool Molina, Luis npr Spanish Jesuit and theologian Hence: molinismo, molinista molinar v to mill (= to subject to the operation of a mill) molinero n miller (= one who works a mill) molinismo n Molinism (= the doctrine of Luis Molina) molinista n Molinist (= a follower of Luis Molina) molino n mill (= machine for grinding grain, etc.); molino de vento, aqua, caffe, etc. windmill, water mill, coffee mill, etc.; combatter le molinos de vento to tilt at or fight windmills Hence: molinero; molinar Molinos, Miguel de npr Spanish priest and mystic, one of the chief exponents of Christian Quietism Hence: molinosismo; molinosista molinosismo n Molinism (= the Quietistic doctrine of Miguel de Molinos) molinosista n Molinist (= a follower of Miguel de Molinos) molle adj soft (= not hard; also: not hardy) Hence: mollessa; mollusco; mollir-amollir &; emollir &; mollificar & mollessa n softness (= absence or lack of hardness; also: absence or lack of hardiness) molliamento n moistening, wetting molliar v to moisten, wet Hence: molliamento; molliatura molliatura n moistening, wetting; also: moisture, wetness mollificar v to mollify Hence: mollification mollification n mollification mollir v to soften (= to become soft) mollusco n mollusk momentanee adj momentary momento n moment (1. instant; 2. Mech.); de grande (parve) momento of great (little) moment; momento de un fortia moment of a force; momento de inertia moment of inertia; le moda del momento the fashion of the moment; le momento psychologic the psychological moment Hence: momentanee; momentose momentose adj momentous mon- adj in derivatives and compounds mon-, mono- (= only, single, alone) Hence: monade &; monismo; monista-monistic; monoculo etc.; monadelphe etc.; monatomic; monarch-; monographo etc.; monolitho etc.; monologo etc.; monoplano etc.; monometallismo etc.; monophysita etc.; monotheista etc.; monochordo etc.; monochromatic etc.; monosyllabe etc.; monogame etc.; monomie etc.; monopolio etc. monacha (mó-) n nun monachal adj monkish, monachal monachato n monkdom monachismo n monachism monacho (-mó-) n monk Hence: monachismo; monachato; monachal; monacha monade (mó-) n monad; also: Zool.; etc. Hence: monadismo; monadic; monadologia etc. monadelphe adj Bot. monadelphous Hence: monadelphia monadelphia (-ía) n Bot. monadelphy monadic adj monadic monadismo n monadism monadologia (-ía) n monadology monandre adj monandrous Hence: monandria monandria (-ía) n monandry (1. Anthropol.; 2. Bot.) monarch- in derivatives monarch- (1. to rule as monarch; 2. monarchic) Hence: monarcha; monarchia-monarchismo, monarchista, monarchic monarcha n monarch (= head of a monarchy) monarchia (-ía) n monarchy monarchic adj monarchic, monarchical; also: monarchistic monarchismo n monarchism monarchista n monarchist; also: attrib. monas- v in derivatives monas- (= to live alone) Hence: monasterio &; monastic & monasterial adj monasterial monasterio n monastery Hence: monasterial monastic adj monastic, monasterial Hence: monasticismo monasticismo n monasticism monatomic adj Chem. monatomic moner v to admonish, advise Hence: monition; monitor; monitori; monitorio; admoner &; premoner &; admonestar & Moneta npr Relig. Moneta (as in “Juno Moneta”); moneta 1. mint (= place where money is coined); 2. (current) coin; 3. money; batter moneta to coin or mint money; papiro moneta paper money; moneta false counterfeit money; moneta de tasca pocket money, pin money Hence: monetari; monetero; monetar-monetage; monetisar-dismonetisar-dismonetisation; portamoneta etc. monetage (-aje) n 1. minting, coining; 2. Hist. moneyage (= fee paid for minting privilege) monetar v to mint (= to stamp and make into money) monetari adj monetary monetero n minter monetisar v to monetize mongol adj/n 1. Mongol, Mongolian (= native of Mongolia); 2. Mongolian, Mongolic Hence: Mongolia; mongolismo; mongolic-mongolico; mongoloide Mongolia npr Mongolia mongolic adj Mongolian, Mongolic mongolico n Mongolian (1. Mongol; 2. Mongolian language, Mongolic; 3. member of the Mongolian race) mongolismo n Pathol. Mongolism mongoloide adj Mongoloid monismo n Philos. monism monista n monist monistic adj monistic monition n admonition monitor n monitor, admonisher monitori adj monitory, admonitory monitorio n monitory (letter) monochordo n monochord monochromatic adj monochromatic monochrome adj monochrome monoculo (-nó-) n monocle monogame (-nó-) adj monogamous Hence: monogamia-monogamic; monogamo monogamia (-ía) n monogamy monogamic adj monogamic monogamo (-nó-) n monogamist monogramma n monogram monographia (-ía) n monograph monographic adj monographic monographo (-ógrapho) n monographer Hence: monographia; monographic monolithic adj monolithic monolitho (-ólito) n monolith Hence: monolithic monologar v to deliver a monologue, monologize monologo (-ólogo) n monolog(ue) Hence: monologar monometallismo n monometallism monometallista n monometallist monometric adj monometric monometro (-ómetro) n monometer Hence: monometric monomie adj Alg. monomial Hence: monomio monomio n Alg. monomial monophysita n Theol. Monophysite monoplano n monoplane monopolio n monopoly Hence: monopolismo; monopolista; monopolisar-monopolisation monopolisar v to monopolize monopolisation n monopolization monopolismo n monopolism monopolista n monopolist monosticho (-nó-) n Pros. monostich monosyllabe (-sí-) adj monosyllabic Hence: monosyllabo monosyllabo (-sí-) n monosyllable monotheismo (-ízmo) n monotheism monotheista¹ (-ísta) n monotheist Hence: monotheistic monotheista² (-ísta) adj monotheistic monotheistic (-ístic) adj monotheistic monotone adj monotonous Hence: monotonia monotonia (-ía) n monotony monotypo n Print. monotype monstra n 1. show, display; 2. show window, display window; 3. sample; facer monstra de (corage, etc.) to show, display (courage, etc.) monstrabile adj fit to be seen, presentable monstrar v to show; also: to display, point out, etc. Hence: monstra; monstrabile; monstrator; demonstrar &; remonstrar &; monstravento etc. monstrator n one who shows; also: demonstrator (= one who makes evident) monstravento n weather vane monstro n monster; attrib. monster Hence: monstruose-monstruositate monstruose adj monstrous monstruositate n monstrosity montacargas (-cár-) n hoist, lift (= lifting apparatus) montage (-aje) n (action of) mounting (a jewel, picture, gun, etc.); also: montage montan adj montane (1. mountainous; 2. mountain) Hence: cismontan; transmontan; ultramontan & montania n mountain; montanias russe Amusements roller coaster, switchback railway; catena de montanias chain of mountains, mountain range Hence: montaniero; montaniose montaniero n mountaineer montaniose adj mountainous montar v I. to mount (1. to ascend; 2. to fix in a setting, backing, support; etc.); II. Breeding to cover, serve; montar un cavallo to mount a horse; montar a pilo to ride bareback Hence: montage-photomontage etc.; montatura; montata; dismontar &; remontar &; surmontar &; montacargas etc. montata n climb, ascent; also: upward slope montatura n (action of) mounting (a jewel, picture, gun, etc.); also: montage monte n mountain, mount; monte de pietate pawnshop; a monte uphill Hence: monticulo; montania &; montan &; montuose; amontar &; pedemonte etc. monticulo n (small mountain), hill, monticule montuose adj mountainous; also: hilly monumental adj monumental monumento n monument Hence: monumental mora¹ n 1. delay; 2. Pros. mora Hence: morose-morositate; morar-moratori, moratorio, demorar &; remorar & mora² n mulberry (= fruit of the mulberry) moral¹ adj moral (1. as in “moral conduct”; 2. as in “moral victory”) Hence: moralismo; moralista; moralitate; moralisar-moralisation, moralisator, dismoralisar &; amoral &; immoral & moral² n 1. morals; 2. moral; 3. morale (as in “the morale of an army”) moralisar v to moralize (1. to improve the morals of; 2. to study moral problems) moralisation n moralization (1. action of improving the morals; 2. moral reflection) moralisator n moralizer moralismo n moralism (= moral practice, attitude, etc.) moralista n moralist moralitate n morality morar v to delay, tarry, linger moratori adj moratory moratorio n moratorium morbide adj 1. morbid; 2. Art delicately tinted, soft morbiditate n morbidity morbifere adj morbiferous morbific adj morbific morbo n disease, illness Hence: morbide-morbiditate; morbifere; morbific mordace adj biting (as in “biting sarcasm”), mordacious Hence: mordacitate mordacia n gag (= something thrust into a person’s mouth to prevent him from speaking) mordacitate n mordacity mordente¹ I. ppr of morder; II. adj mordant (1. corrosive; 2. biting, caustic) mordente¹ n 1. Dyeing mordant; 2. Mus. mordent morder mord-/mors- v to bite; morder le pulvere to bite the dust Hence: mordacia; mordace &; mordente; morsura; morso &; remorder & more n manner, custom, usage; mores mores Hence: moral & morena n Geol. moraine morgue F n morgue (= place where bodies are kept for identification) moribunde adj moribund, dying moriente 1. ppr of morir; 2. adj dying morir mor-/mort- v to die; morir se to be dying slowly Hence: moribunde; moriente; morte-amortir &, amortisar &, manomorte etc.; semimorte etc., morto; mortuari Mormon n Mormon (as in “the Book of Mormon”); mormon Mormon (= member of the Mormon Church) Hence: mormonismo; mormonic mormonic adj Mormon mormonismo n Mormonism moro n mulberry (= mulberry tree) Hence: mora² morose adj tardy, dilatory, lingering morositate n slowness, tardiness morph-¹ n in derivatives and compounds morph-, morpho- (= form) Hence: Morpheo &; amorphe-amorphia, amorphismo; metamorphe-metamorphismo, metamorphic; morphologo etc.; anthropomorphe etc.; isomorphe etc.; dimorphe etc. morph-² see Morpheo Morpheo (-éo) npr Mythol. Morpheus Hence: morphina & morphina n morphine Hence: morphinismo; morphinomania etc.; morphinomano etc. morphinismo n Med. morphinism morphinomania (-ía) n morphinomania morphinomano (-ómano) n morphinomaniac morphologia (-ía) n morphology morphologic adj morphological morphologista n morphologist morphologo (-ólogo) n morphologist Hence: morphologia-morphologista; morphologic mors- see morder Morse, Samuel Finely Breese npr American inventor and artist; (alphabeto) Morse Morse (alphabet), Morse (code) morsellar v to morsel morsello n morsel (1. small bite; 2. piece, fragment) Hence: morsellar morso n bit (= part of the bridle that goes in a horse’s mouth) Hence: morsello & morsura n bite (1. act of biting; 2. wound caused by biting) mort- see morir mortal¹ adj mortal (1. destined to die; 2. fatal); inimico mortal mortal foe; peccato mortal mortal sin mortal² n mortal mortalitate n mortality (1. mortal nature; 2. death rate); tabulas de mortalitate mortality tables morte¹ n death; morte civil civil death; condemnar a morte to sentence (someone) to death; poner a morte to put to death Hence: mortal-mortalitate, immortal-immortalitate, immortalisar; mortifere; mortificar & morte² adj dead; natura morte still life; aqua morte still, stagnant, water; littera morte Law dead letter; moneta morte dead capital; puncto morte dead point, dead center mortero n mortar (1. as in “mortar and pestle”; 2. Mil.; 3. as in “to plaster with mortar”) mortifere adj deadly, fatal, death-bearing mortificar v I. to mortify (1. Eccl.; 2. to cause to feel humiliated); II. Pathol. to cause to mortify Hence: mortification-immortification; mortificator; mortificate-immortificate mortificate 1. pp of mortificar; 2. adj mortified mortification n mortification (1. Eccl.; 2. humiliation, shame; 3. Pathol.) mortificator n mortifier morto n dead man or person, deceased mortuari adj mortuary; (camera, etc.) mortuari death (chamber, etc.) mosaic (-áic) adj Mosaic mosaico (-áico) n mosaic mosaismo (-ízmo) n Mosaism moschea (-éa) n mosque Moscova npr 1. Moscow; 2. Moskva, Moscow River Hence: Moscovia; moscovita Moscovia npr Muscovy moscovita n Muscovite Moses (mó-) npr Moses Hence: mosaismo, mosaic moslem (mó-) n/adj Moslem, Mussulman mosquitiera n mosquito net mosquito H n mosquito; also: gnat Hence: mosquitiera mot- see mover motin n mutiny Hence: motinero; motinose; motinar motinar v to cause to mutiny; motinar se to mutiny motinero n mutineer motinose adj mutinous motion n motion (1. movement; 2. Parl.) Hence: locomotion etc. motivar v 1. to state the reason for; 2. to motivate motivation n motivation motive adj motive Hence: locomotive etc.; motivo-motivar-motivation motivo n 1. motive; 2. motif moto- see motor motocultura n mechanized agriculture motocycletta n motorcycle motocyclista n motorcyclist motocyclo n motorcycle Hence: motocycletta; motocyclista motor n motor (as in “an electric motor”); attrib. motor, motive; fortia motor motive power or force; nervos, musculos motor motor or motory nerves, muscles; motor Diesel Diesel motor or engine Hence: motorisar-motorisation; motorcyclo etc.; locomotor etc.; electromotor etc.; motocultura etc. motorcyclista n motorcyclist motorcyclo n motorcycle Hence: motorcyclista motorisar v to motorize motorisation n motorization mottetto n Mus. motet motto n motto Hence: mottetto mover mov-/mot- v to move (1. to cause to move; 2. to affect with emotion, stir up) Hence: movimento; mobile &; movibile; motion &; motive &; motor &; amover &; commover &; emover &; promover &; remover & movibile adj movable movimento n movement (1. action or process of moving; 2. as in “popular movement, youth movement, etc.”); movimento perpetue perpetual motion Moyse (-sé) npr Moses mox adv soon, at once, directly mozarabe H n Mozarab (= member of the Christian population of Spain under the Arabs) Hence: mozarabic mozarabic adj Mozarabic; rito mozarabic Mozarabic rite mucer v 1. to be moldy; to be musty Hence: mucide; mucor mucide adj moldy, musty; mucid mucilagine n Bot. mucilage (= mucilaginous sap) Hence: mucilaginose mucilaginose adj mucilaginous (as in “mucilaginous glands”) mucina n Biochem. mucin mucipare adj muciparous muco n mucus Hence: mucilagine &; mucina; mucose-mucositate, mucosa; mucipare etc. mucor n 1. mold, moldiness; mustiness; 2. Bot. Mucor mucosa n Anat. mucosa; mucous membrane mucose adj mucous; membrana mucose mucous membrane mucositate n mucosity, mucousness muezzin n muezzin mufti n mufti (= official expounder of Mohammedan law) mugir v 1. to bellow (= to roar as the bull does); 2. to low, moo; le vento mugi the wind howls mula n she-mule mulatto n mulatto mulcta n fine (as in “fine of ten dollars”), mulct Hence: mulctar mulctar v to fine, mulct mulero n muleteer, mule driver mulger mulg-/muls- v to milk (cows, goats, etc.) Hence: mulsion; mulgitor; mulgitura; emulger & mulgitor n one who milks, milker mulgitura n (action of) milking mullah (-lá) n Moham. mullah mulo n Zool. mule; specif: he-mule Hence: mulero; mula muls- see mulger mulsion n (action of) milking multarticulate adj Zool. multarticulate, multiarticulate multe adj 1. much; 2. many Hence: multitude; permulte &; multimillionario etc.: multiforme etc.; multicolor etc.; multicellular etc.; multiloque etc.; multiloquente etc.; multiple etc.; multiplice etc.; multungule etc.; multo multiarticulate adj Zool. multarticulate, multiarticulate multicapsular adj multicapsular multicaule (-cáu-) adj Bot. multicauline, having several stems multicellular adj multicellular multicolor adj multicolored multicuspide (-cús-) adj Bot. multicuspid, multicuspidate multifide (-tí-) adj multifid (= cleft severally) multi-flor adj multiflowered multiforme adj multiform Hence: multiformitate multiformitate n multiformity multilatere adj many-sided, multilateral multilobate adj Zool. multilobate, multilobed, multilobar multilobe (-tí-) adj Zool. multilobar, multilobed, multilobate multilocular adj Zool. multilocular multiloque (-tí-) adj multiloquous, talkative multiloquente adj multiloquent, talkative Hence: multiloquentia multiloquentia n multiloquence, talkativeness multimillionario n multimillionaire multinomie adj Math. multinominal, polynomial Hence: multinomio multinomio n Math. multinominal, polynominal multipara (-tí-) n multipara multipare adj multiparous Hence: multiparitate, multipara multiparitate n multiparity multipartite adj multipartite multipede (-tí-) adj multiped, multipede multiple (múl-) adj multiple (1. manifold, multiplex; 2. Math.) Hence: multiplo multiplicabile adj multiplicable, multipliable multiplicando n multiplicand multiplicar v to multiply (1. to make more numerous; 2. Math.); multiplicar se 1. to multiply (= to become more numerous); 2. to be half a dozen places at once multiplication n multiplication; tabula de multiplication multiplication table multiplicative adj multiplicative multiplicator n Math. multiplier; multiplicator de frequentia Elec. frequency multiplier multiplice (-tí-) adj multiple (1. manifold, multiplex; 2. Math.) Hence: multiplicitate, multiplicar-multiplicando, multiplicabile, multiplication, multiplicative, multiplicator multiplicitate n multiplicity multiplo (múl-) n Math. multiple; le minime commun multiplo the least common multiple, LCM multipolar adj Elec. multipolar multisense adj multisensual, multivocal (= having many meanings) multisone adj multisonous, multisonant multitubular adj multitubular multitude n multitude (1. large number; 2. crowd, throng) multivage (-tí-) adj multivagant, muchwandering multivalve adj Zool. multivalve, multivalved multivalvular Zool. multivalvular multivie (-tí-) adj multivious (= having many roads) multo adv 1. very; 2. much multungulate adj Zool. multungulate multungule adj Zool. multungulate mumia n mummy Hence: mumificar-mumification mumificar v to mummify (= to embalm as a mummy) mumification n mummification -mun adj in compounds Hence: immun &; commun & München G npl Munich, München mundadentes (-dén-) n toothpick mundan adj 1. mundane, worldly; 2. society (attrib.), of the world mundanitate n 1. worldliness; 2. fashionableness mundar v to cleanse; also: to clean (= to make clean) munde adj clean Hence: munditia; mundar-mundadentes etc.; mundificar-mundification; immunde-immunditia mundial adj world-wide; guerra mundial World War mundificar v to cleanse, purify mundification n cleansing, purification munditia n cleanness, cleanliness mundo n world (1. Universe; 2. earth; 3. society); tote le mundo everybody; le vetule mundo the Old World; le nove mundo the New World; le mundo literari the literary world Hence: mundial; mundan-mundanitate, supermundan munerar v to present, give Hence: remunerar & muni- in compounds Hence: municipe etc.; munificente etc. Munich (mú-) npr Munich municipal adj municipal; consilio municipal city or town council municipalisar v to municipalize municipalitate n 1. municipality (= town, city, etc., having local self-government); 2. town or city council, municipality; 3. town or city hall municipe (-ní-) n townsman Hence: municipio; municipal-municipalitate, municipalisar municipio n 1. Hist. municipium; 2. town district munificente adj munificent Hence: munificentia munificentia n munificence munir v 1. to fortify (as in “to fortify a city”); 2. to provide with, furnish Hence: munition-munitionero, munitionar; premunir munition n 1. military supplies, munitions; 2. ammunition; pan de munition Mil. ration bread munitionar v to munition, supply with munitions munitionero n munitioner, munitioneer mural adj mural; pictura mural mural (painting); (mappa) mural wall (map) muralia n Fortif. wall murar v 1. to wall in, surround with a wall; 2. to wall up mure n mouse Hence: murides muria n brine Hence: muriato; muriate; muriatic; salmuria etc. muriate adj muriated (= impregnated with chloride) muriatic adj muriatic; acido muriatic muriatic acid, hydrochloric acid muriato n muriate, chloride murides (múr-) n Zool. Muridae murmurar v to murmur; also: to mutter, mumble, grumble, babble etc. murmuration n (action of) murmuring; also: muttering, mumbling, grumbling, babbling, babble, etc. murmurator n murmurer; also: mutterer, mumbler, grumbler, etc. murmure n murmur; also: muttering, mumbling, grumbling, etc. Hence: murmurose; murmurar-murmuration, murmurator; murmurear murmurear v to murmur; also: to mutter, mumble, grumble, etc. murmurose adj murmurous (= filled with, or making, murmurs) muro n wall (= upright structure of masonry, etc.) Hence: muralia; mural-antemural, extramural, intramural; murar mus n mouse Hence: musaranea etc. musa n Muse, muse Hence: museo; music; musico; musica & musaranea n Zool. shrew musca n 1. Entom. fly; 2. tuft of hair (on lower lip); 3. beauty spot, patch; muscas volante Pathol. muscae volitantes; musca de Hispania Spanish fly, blister beetle; musca artificial Angling fly Hence: muscides muscate adj -; bove muscate musk ox; ratto muscate muskrat; nuce muscate nutmeg; rosa muscate musk rose muscatello n muscatel (1. muscat grape; 2. muscatel wine) muscato n muscat (1. muscat grape; 2. muscatel wine) muschettero n musketeer muschetto n musket, rifle Hence: muschettero muscides (mús-) npl Zool. Muscidae musco¹ n moss Hence: muscose; muscologia etc. musco² n musk (1. musk deer; 2. “musk substance or perfume”) Hence: muscate-muscato-muscatello muscologia (-ía) n bryology, muscology (= science af mosses) muscose adj mossy muscular adj muscular (as in “muscular energy”) musculate adj muscled, muscular musculatura n muscular system, musculature musculina n Biochem. musculin musculo¹ (mús-) n muscle Hence: musculatura; muscular; musculate; musculina; musculose-musculositate musculo² (mús-) n mussel; also: clam musculose adj muscular (as in “muscular man”) musculositate n muscularity musellar v to muzzle musello n muzzle (as in “a dog wearing a muzzle”) Hence: musellar museo (-éo) n museum music adj 1. artistic, disposed for the fine arts; 2. musical (= of or pertaining to music) musica n music; poner in musica to set to music Hence: musichetta; musical; musicar-musicante; musicologo etc. musical adj musical (as in “musical arrangement”); aure musical musical ear musicante n musician musicar v to play, make music musich- see musica musichetta n easy unpretentious music musico n musician musicologia (-ía) n musicology musicologo (-có-) n musicologist Hence: musicologia musicomania (-ía) n musicomania musicomano (-có-) n musicomaniac Hence: musicomania muso n snout, muzzle Hence: musello & musselina n muslin mustachio n moustache mustang A n mustang mustarda n mustard Hence: mustardero; mustardiera mustardero n mustard maker, mustard seller mustardiera n mustard jar, mustard pot mustela n weasel musto n must (= new wine, sweet cider) Hence: mustarda & musulman n Mussulman, Moslem muta n molt (= process of molting) mutabile adj changeable, mutable mutabilitate n mutability mutar v 1. to change (= to make or become different); 2. to molt Hence: muta; mutue &; mutabile-mutabilitate, immutabile-immutabilitate; mutation; commutar &; permutar &; transmutar & mutation n mutation (1. change; 2. Biol.) mutatis mutandis L mutatis mutandis mute adj mute, dumb, silent; littera mute Phonet. mute or silent letter Hence: mutismo; mutescer; surdemute etc. mutescer v to grow mute, grow silent mutilar v to mutilate mutilate 1. pp of mutilar; 2. adj wounded (as in “wounded soldier”) mutilation n mutilation mutilato n wounded (soldier); mutilatos de guerra wounded (soldiers) mutilator n mutilator mutile adj maimed, mutilated Hence: mutilar-mutilation, mutilator, mutilate-mutilato mutismo n muteness, dumbness, mutism mutual adj mutual, reciprocal mutualitate n mutuality, reciprocity mutue adj mutual, reciprocal Hence: mutual-mutualitate muzhik R n muzhik my- v in compounds my- (= to shut the eyes, blink) Hence: myope etc. myope adj short-sighted, near-sighted, myopic Hence: myopia myopia (-ía) n short-sightedness, near-sightedness, myopia myosotis (-só-) n Bot. forget-me-not, myosotis myri- adj in derivatives and compounds myria-, myri- (1. countless; 2. ten thousand) Hence: myriade; myriagramma etc.; myriapode etc. myriade (-íade) n myriad (1. ten thousand; 2. indefinitely large number) myriagramma n myriagram myriametro (-á-) n myriameter myriapode (-á-) adj myriapod Hence: myriapodo myriapodo (-á-) n myriapod; myriapodos Zool. Myriapoda myrrha n myrrh (= gum resin produced by the myrrh tree) Hence: myrrhic; myrrhar myrrhar v to perfume with myrrh myrrhic adj myrrhic myrtaceas npl Bot. Myrtaceae myrtacee adj myrtaceous myrtiforme adj myrtiform myrtillo n whortleberry, blueberry myrto n myrtle Hence: myrtacee-myrtaceas; myrtiforme etc. mysta n Relig. mystes (= an initiate in the mysteries) Hence: mysterio &; mystic &; mystico; mystica; mystificar &; mystagogo etc. mystagogia (-ía) n mystagogy mystagogo n mystagogue Hence: mystagogia mysterio n mystery (1. as in “the Eleusinian mysteries”; 2. Eccl.; 3. secret, obscure fact or force, motive, etc.; 4 mystery play) Hence: mysteriose mysteriose adj mysterious mystic adj mystic, mystical Hence: mysticismo; mysticitate mystica n mystical theology, mysticism mysticismo n mysticism mysticitate n mysticalness mystico n mystic mystificar v to mystify, hoax Hence: mystification; mystificator mystification n mystification, hoax mystificator n mystifier, hoaxer mythic adj mythical mytho n myth Hence: mythic; mythographo etc.; mythologo etc.; stichomythia etc. mythographia (-ía) n mythography mythographo (-tó-) mythographer Hence: mythographia mythologia (-ía) n mythology mythologic adj mythological mythologista n mythologist mythologo (-tó-) n mythologist Hence: mythologia-mythologic; mythologista